Leaving the Past Behind Us
by Starlightxx
Summary: A Jay & Emma Fanfic
1. Some Just Can't Forget

Terrible memories flashed back in Emma Nelson's mind. She could still feel Jay's lips touch hers, "_it's for hooking up". _Emma wanted to forget… forget it all. But it all was still so very clear. She couldn't get past Rick, aiming the gun right at her.

Emma slammed her locker shut.

"Emma, I missed you!" Manny squealed with glee.

"Hey," Emma responded expressionless.

"What's wrong? We're juniors!"

"Nothing- one year closer to graduating, what could be better?"

Emma starred down the hall at Jay, who was leaning against his locker, arms crossed. The usual.

"I can't believe they let him come back this year," Manny sighed.

"What? Spinner was in on it too," Emma replied.

"I didn't say he wasn't… are you defending Jay?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious."

Manny looked at the clock, "Come on, let me walk you to class."

"No, I still have a few minutes. You go ahead."

Manny shut her locker and went to class.

EMMA'S POV

I looked at Jay. Why did I go to the ravine with him that night? I mean- he didn't force me to do anything. Maybe I really hadn't gotten over the shooting… and he understood me. He accepted me. Or maybe I was just flattered that he took an interest in me? I couldn't possibly like him. He was the one that tortured Rick. He had a girlfriend. But, he did show me that he cared… maybe he isn't that bad.

Jay looked back at Emma. Emma gathered up enough courage to talk to him.

"About last year-" She began.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He interrupted.

"Me too," Emma replied, feeling her face turn red.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

For a moment, Jay and Emma had an emotional connection.

"I'm gonna go," Emma told him.

"Ok."

JAY'S POV

I don't know how to describe it. I thought I felt bad for giving her an STD. But it seems there's something else. Maybe, it's because I ruined something sacred. Emma was hurting and it was my fault. Why did I bring her to the ravine? I already had Alex… and that bimbo Amy. Emma I guess was more of a challenge and she had virtue which kind of turned me on. Still, no regrets.

LUNCH

Emma took a bite of her PB&J sandwich, while staring at Jay who was pulling up in his red civic.

"Em, forget him," Manny consoled her.

Jay passed their table. Manny looked at Emma, who was obviously fixated on him.

Manny got up and walked over to him, "You are a scumbag."

Jay turned around, "I'd hate to have to shove a girl in a locker."

"You'd have sex with anyone with a pulse."

"Is that right, Santos? Then why is it- I wouldn't shove my tongue down your throat if I were paid?"

Manny stood there, dumbfounded, thinking up a comeback.

"And for the record, I wouldn't hurt Emma purposely," he added.

Emma quickly ran over to them, "Manny, stop it!" she yelled.

"I'm handling this," Manny responded, pushing Emma away.

"No," Emma said firmly, "I'm fine! I don't have a problem with Jay! So don't create a problem! I don't need your help!"

Emma grabbed her backpack and ran into the school.

Jay looked at Emma and then at Manny, "Nice one," he said.

Media Immersion

Emma receives a message on her computer, it reads:

TO: ALL

SUBJECT: Check it out!

"Just reminding everyone to steer clear of gonorrhea girl"

CLOSE

It was from Chris. There were a few giggles. Paige entered the room, "Mr. Simpson, could you remind everyone about the dance this Friday?"

"Sure thing, Paige," Simpson said, shuffling a few graded assignments.

"Yo, Paige," Chris called.

"Do I know you?"

Chris pointed to his computer, "Take a look at this."

"Creative. Mr. Simpson, you might wanna check your student's online activity? Lame rumors can be quite a drag."

Mr. Simpson looks at Chris' computer, "Chris, I would like to see you after class."

Chris looks at Emma, "Thanks a lot!"

Emma stood up, "Chris, what is your problem? Do you have nothing better to do than make my life hell? What did I do to you?"

"Emma…" Mr. Simpson began.

"No. I was hoping this year… people would quit giving me a hard time. But all of you have absolutely no lives."

"At least we don't have gonorrhea…" J.T. taunted. There were a few giggles.

"J.T., I would like to see you after class as well," Mr. Simpson continued.

Manny was angry, "JT, do I need to tell everyone about your little problem?"

JT replied, "No. Manny, people don't need to know about your pregnancy either."

Manny felt like a bomb had just struck her, "I'm just glad that Craig didn't have to use a penis pump."

Mr. Simpson: "Manny, JT… I would like everyone to stay after class."

"You do that- but I'm going- now." Emma said as she walked out of the classroom, a tear falling down her cheek.

Emma needed someone. She jetted into the library where she found Jay.

"Jay, could you give me a ride?"

"Ditching school, green peace?"

"I need to go- away from here," she gulped.

"Since when am I the one you come to for help?"

Emma stared into his eyes. How could he be so heartless?

"I'm out of here. I shouldn't have expected anything from you," Emma darted out the doors of Degrassi and into the parking lot.

Jay ran after her, keys in hand, "Emma! I didn't say I wouldn't give you a ride."

Emma wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. The two got into his car. Emma put on her seat belt.

Jay looked at her, "Where do you wanna go?"

Emma watched the raindrops as they lightly splattered against the windshield, "I don't know… Wasaga. Wasaga Beach?"

"That's nearly two hours away from here, I thought you'd wanna go somewhere closer. Like McDonald's?"

Emma laughed, "I don't eat meat."

"Oh, right. So… Wasaga Beach? Why would you want to go there? Unless, you miss Seany-boy?"

"I don't miss him. I just… I just need someone who won't judge me. Ok, I do miss him."

Jay smiled. He was about to say _"That's adorable" _but he shut up. In a way, he could feel her pain.


	2. And So it Begins

Jay sat in the driver's seat of his red civic, hands on the wheel. Emma glanced at his hands. She seemed frozen. She tried to make words come out of her mouth, but her throat was dry.

Emma's POV

I feel so stupid. Jay is being extremely generous and I'm being incredibly selfish. We still haven't left the parking lot. I can't expect him to drive me all the way to Wasaga. What was I thinking? I feel sick to my stomach.

Jay toyed with his keys, the reflection revealing the look of nausea on Emma's face. He cocked his head to the side, "How 'bout I just take you home?"

Emma could feel the acid tearing at the lining of her stomach, _is he tired of me? _She thought to herself. She plastered on an evidently fake grin and nodded her head.

As they pulled up to her abode, Emma remembered Jay's exact words, _"Some of us are going to Bennet Park later…"_ Before any other thoughts raced thru her mind, she opened the car door, fumbled with her keys, and ran inside. She slammed the door, grief-stricken. At that moment she wished Rick had actually fulfilled his demented plan.

**Next Day – Degrassi**

Emma entered her locker combination and slipped her geometry textbook under her arm.

"Hey, Emmaline." Ugh. It was Chester. Ignorant little Chester.

"Hey," Emma replied, wishing he would "accidentally" fall off the face of the Earth.

"How was your summer?" he questioned.

"It was… good. And yours?"

"It was… good," Chester smiled. "That was the bell, I gotta get going. See ya around!"

Manny held back laughter, "He is totally crushing on you."

"I'd rather not be crushed on," Emma shot back.

Darcy and Chante immediately ran over, "He is so cute!" they giggled.

"Emma, if he askes you out, you say 'yes'," Manny whispered in her ear.

Emma rolled her eyes and headed to class.

"Emma is so lucky," Chante screeched, "Chester is such a babe!"

"I want him for myself," Darcy sighed.

Jay overheard the two, _who the hell is Chester?_


	3. Caution: Trouble Ahead

Jay leaned back in his chair. _Who is this Chester? _He contemplated.

Jay's POV

I can't focus. I can't stop thinking about who Chester might be. The thought of him asking out my Emma—I mean Emma, makes my skin crawl. Wait, why do I even care?

Anger raged thru his bloodstream. He had such a grasp on his pencil that it began to crumple into diminutive pieces. Jay needed to find Chester. He _had _to.

x

Emma pushed a curl of hair out of her face. She was bothered that Chester had taken a liking to her. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't feel the same way without breaking his heart?

Emma's POV

Ugh! Chester! Why does he have to like _me? _I'm not going to think about this. I need to reflect on happy things…

She found herself thinking about Jay. _Jay's not a happy thing! _She told herself, _he's a first class jerk…_ She was lying. She'd felt Jay's good side. His caring side. She wanted to believe otherwise, but she couldn't deny it.

x

"Issacs, just the man I was looking for."

Toby opened his locker, "What do you want now, Jay?"

Jay frowned, "Aww… I thought you looked forward to our little visits."

Toby didn't say anything.

"So… would you happen to know anything about a kid named Chester?" Jay asked.

"Not really."

"Have any idea where I can find him?"

"Nope."

Jay began to crack his knuckles.

Toby turned to him and said, "He has Armstrong."

"Ahh," Jay replied while he pushed Toby into his locker.

"Jay, come on!" Toby pleaded.

Jay shut the locker and stood with his back against it, "Thanks, Issacs."

x

Emma sat alone at an outdoor picnic table.

"Emma!" JT called, "Emma I'm so sorry about yesterday."

Truth be told, she'd completely forgotten about yesterday.

"Huh?" she questioned.

"About the whole Media Immersion thing, it was wrong."

She looked him up and down, "Oh yeah. It's no big deal."

"Yeah it is. You're my friend. I shouldn't have acted like that."

She smiled sheepishly, "It's fine. Really."

JT seemed hopeless, "We're cool, right?"

Emma pondered this for a moment, "Yeah. We're cool."

x

"You're grades are excellent, Chester. You should be very proud," Armstrong handed Chester a few graded assignments.

"Thanks, Mr. A," Chester replied.

"Mr. A?" another student asked, "How'd you get away with that one?"

Chester turned around to come face to face with Jay.

"Jay Hogart… is it? I've heard a lot about you."

Jay answered him, "Yeah. I am pretty special."

Chester laughed, "You wait outside class for me? _I_ should feel special."

Jay crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby locker, "You know an Emma Nelson?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've heard some things," Jay responded.

Chester knew what he was getting at, and shrugged him off.

He began to open his locker, until a hand shut it.

"They weren't good things," Jay continued.

"So what? I might ask Emma out. I don't know yet," Chester said.

Jay glared at him, "No you won't. Not if you know what's good for you."

Jay began to walk away.

"Why do you care so much? It doesn't concern you. Unless…"

This fueled Jay's anger, he went in for the punch.

x

Emma noticed a large crowd of people gathering at the end of the hallway.

Manny ran to her, breathlessly, "Emma! Chester and Jay are fighting!"

The two ran over to where the action was.

Chester wasn't a wimp. He fought back. But he was no match for Jay. In an instant, Chester was on the ground, thriving in pain.

Jay brushed against Emma and weaved thru the crowd. Emma ran after him.

"What was _that _all about!" she steamed.

He glanced at her, but kept walking.

Jay's POV

Great! I don't need Emma to blow up in my face. It's her fault I'm in this mess.

x

Emma continued to follow him, "What's wrong?" she asked. She seemed more concerned than angry.

Jay stopped. Emma stood still for a moment and then walked up to him.

"Can you answer me?"

Jay looked at her, "Nothing… He didn't do anything."

"He must have done something," she continued.

He turned around, "Emma! Why do you always stick your nose where it doesn't belong! Go! Save the trees with your little friends!"

Emma was hurt. She wanted to slap him across the face, but she didn't dare. That was Alex's thing. She did not want to be Alex. Instead, near tears, she ran to Manny and Chester. She couldn't allow Jay to notice that she felt like crying.

Jay slammed his locker and left the scene.


	4. Denial

THE NEXT DAY

"You like him," Manny declared.

Emma was annoyed, "No I don't."

"Then why did you run over to him instead of helping Chester?"

Emma was irritated, "Look, Manny, I hate Jay. He hates me. Emphases on the _hate_."

"Ok, change of subject," Manny suggested.

Emma turned to her, "Which should I wear?" she asked, holding up a white sundress in one hand and a short sleeved pink shirt with a denim mini-skirt in the other.

"I would wear the dress but it really isn't you…"

"Well then, I'll make it me," Emma insisted.

x

"Tobes," JT waved his hand in front of his best friend's face, "Earth to Toby."

Toby, still in the gaze, mumbled, "I must be dreaming."

Danny looked toward the door, "Whoa."

In front of them, was Emma and Manny. Emma had never looked so beautiful.

"Hey, guys," Manny noticed the attention wasn't on her, but on Emma, who was looking in an entirely different direction.

"Hey Emma," Toby said hopefully.

Emma turned to him, "Oh… hey, Toby," she said before walking away.

Danny was in shock, "What's with her?"

"She's just been having an off day," Manny said awkwardly.

"Obviously," JT began, "The Emma I know would never wear something like that."

Manny sighed, "I'll see you three later."

Toby still hadn't taken his eyes off Emma.

"If you think you have a chance with her, you really _are _dreaming," JT informed him.

x

Emma's POV

_Where's Jay? …Why do I care? I don't like Jay. Really. I don't._

x

Jay woke up out of bed. He glanced at his alarm clock. 10:24 am. _Damn. Forgot to set my alarm again. I think I'll ditch school today._

Jay threw on a shirt and went downstairs. He noticed a bunch of beer bottles on the living room floor. His dad was asleep on the couch, an empty bottle in his hand. _Oh shit, dad's been drinking. _Jay knew what happened when his father drank. He used to beat him and his mother. After his mother left, Jay's dad took out all his fury on him. By now, Jay had learned that whenever his dad was home, he needed to leave. There was no way he was going to stay home today. He was going to school. It was a lot better than this.

x

Jay ran into the school just as the bell rang. _Shit. _He kicked his locker open. Out of the corner of his eye; he saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Cause girl. _What does she want now? _He turned to face her and noticed she wasn't looking at him but was talking to Craig.

Jay's POV

_Phew. She's talking to Manning. She looks different today. I mean really nice… Ok. Get a hold of yourself, Jay. You do not like Greenpeace. You know that._

x

"Brooks, I'm so gonna beat your ass tonight."

Jay smiled. Now there was a familiar voice, Alex.

"Dream on," Jimmy replied.

Craig stepped in, "I sure hope you're talking about another round of euchre."

"You two are so going down," Ellie laughed.

"Right…" Jimmy replied.

"Now why would I lie to you? I'm the most honest person you know."

Jimmy had to agree, "True. True."

_Why is she hanging out with those losers? _Jay wanted Alex back. Ok, not actually _want_, but _need_. Well, he _wanted _to _want _her.

"Alex," Jay put his hand on her shoulder, "wait."

Alex faced him, "Get your filthy hands off me. Didn't we already go thru this?"

_What is it that girls really love? Oh, yeah. The word._

"Lexxi, I love you."

Alex wasn't buying it, "And I'm supposed to care?"

"With those other girls… it didn't mean anything. They don't even compare to you."

"In the sex department?"

"Alex, that's not what I said."

Alex was aggravated, "Well that's what you meant. Gee, I feel appreciated."

This was going to take some very tough negotiating.

x

"Chester, how's your lip?" Emma asked.

"A little numb, but its ok."

Manny filed her nails, "Jay is usually such a wonderful person," she said in a sarcastic tone.

Chester stifled a laugh, "I'll tell you something though. He sure seems fond of Emma."

Manny coughed.

"Why would you say that?" Emma asked. She bit her lip.

Chester continued, "He did _not_ like the thought of me asking you out."

"Oh, you were gonna ask me out?" Emma asked, pretending that to sound interested.

"Yeah. You up for it?" Chester replied.

Emma hesitated briefly, "I'll have to check my schedule."

Chester nodded, "Duty calls. Your dad has a huge exam in store for me."

"Oh, how exciting!" Emma grinned.

Manny glared at Emma, "Since when do you have a 'schedule'?"

"I've been busy," she answered.

"Not busy enough to blow off Chester! He's gorgeous, sweet, considerate…"

"Why don't you go out with him then?"

"He's not interested in me. Not in that way."

"I just don't find him that… attractive," Emma brushed her hand against the fly that had landed on her sandwich.

"Give him a chance, Emma. He can be good for you… if you let him. You haven't dated since you and Chris broke up."

"Thanks for reminding me. I don't know what I ever saw in Chris. I can't believe it took me this long to realize what a jerk he is," Emma sighed, "Look, I have to go. I'll sleep on it, okay?"

Manny sat there, alone, with a sincere look of concern on her face.


	5. Two Weeks Later

**Two Weeks Later…**

Emma giggled, "Very funny, Chester."

She was a lot happier than she'd been in a while. She'd laughed more times than she could count. She and Manny's friendship had been totally repaired. _Just like the old days. _Emma's cheeks were flushed with pink, her hair was in her face, her shorts were glued to the sweat droplets on her legs, but she didn't care. Emma was tired out but completely happy.

"You haven't heard the best one! The dude walks into another gas station with a paper bag on his head, and tells the guy 'Give me all the money in the cash register… and that bottle of wine up there.' The guy tells him 'Sorry, sir. I can't give alcoholic drinks to those under 21.' The dude is like, 'I'm over 21. Here,' and he gives the guy his license!"

Both, Emma and Manny playfully hit Chester and laughed. Maybe his jokes were lame, but they were having fun. That was all that mattered.

"Alright, alright. It wasn't that funny," JT rolled his eyes, "Toby!"

"JT," Toby acknowledged him.

JT took a pencil out of his backpack, "Major flirtation going on back there. Have you seen Liberty?"

Toby tilted his head in Liberty's direction.

"I need that paper by tomorrow, Ms. Sinclair! Doesn't the Grapevine mean anything to you!" Liberty yelled.

"Gee, she's in a great mood," JT looked at Toby.

"Isn't she always."

"Libby, calm down," JT tried to raise her spirits.

Liberty glared at him, "Don't you 'Libby' me!"

JT placed his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you come over to night? We can watch a few DVDs."

"Sounds promising, but the Grapevine won't write itself."

"Libby?" Emma asked JT, giggling. She nudged Manny.

x

Emma finally felt free. _No more Jay. _She didn't need to avoid him anymore. She didn't feel a thing for him… or so she thought. Then she heard his laugh. She tensed up and turned around. He was making fun of Danny. "Shrimp," one of the Montreal members chimed in. Luckily, Jay didn't seem to notice Emma.

"Leave me alone!" Danny jumped up and down, reaching for his hat.

This went on until a familiar voice came into the picture. "Here ya go, Shrimpy," a hand gave him his hat back; "He's like a little puppy. I can't help but feel sorry for him." It was Alex. She leaned in to kiss Jay. It turned into a full make out session. Some of the guys started whistling.

"They're back together?" Emma asked, astonished.

"Oh you know. He slithered his way back into her life. Usual Jay," Manny responded.

Emma's POV

_Oh my God. My eyes must be deceiving me. Alex and Jay broke up. They CAN'T be back together._

Emma wanted to cry. Her heart was breaking. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was head-over heels for him. Suddenly, she felt insecure. She didn't want Jay to see her in the mess of clothes she was in. She darted toward the girls wash room and cleaned herself up.

x

"Emma, what's wrong," Manny asked, sympathetically.

"Nothing. Kind of depressed. I totally failed today's science exam."

Darcy ran over, "This is just what you need," she said, pointing to a "What's Your Type?" quiz in the latest issue of Cosmo.

Darcy read the questions, "Ok, last one. If your guy wrote you poetry, you would:

A: Swoon and tell all your friends about it

B: Feel awkward. That's more of a girly thing."

Manny quickly answered, "A, of course!"

Emma thought for a moment, "I choose B," she said, staring at Jay and Alex.

Darcy and Manny's eyes widened.

"Ok, ok," Darcy continued, "Manny, yours reads: 'Your guy is cute and cuddly…'"

Manny interrupted her, "Ok, I've heard enough. Em, girls wash room… now," She grabbed the wrist of the intensely jealous, Emma.

Darcy appeared confused, "I wasn't finished."

"Fine, your highness," Emma knew what was going on in Manny's head.

x

Jay's POV

_We're back. Together. Again. I really needed Alex. She's perfect for me. Exactly like me in almost every way except she's female. Maybe, that's what's wrong. She's too much like me. Why am I thinking about this? Why am I questioning my relationship with Alex? I'm not gonna put us in jeopardy. Not again. I need her. If I loose her, I'm lost._

Darcy nudged Jay in the arm, "I need you to drive me home today."

"No can do. Dad's home. You're not staying there."

"Then where am I supposed to stay?"

"I don't know. Ask one of your little friends. Someone will feel sorry for you and take you in," he shrugged her off.

Darcy sighed, "Where are you staying?"

"Home. I can take care of myself."

"And I can't?"

"You're a lot more fragile than I am, Darce. Dad could snap you like a twig if he gets angry enough."

x

"Emma, tell me the truth. Do you or do you not have a thing for Jay?" Manny asked, anxiously.

"No! Of course I don't!" Emma insisted.

Manny didn't believe her, "I can see it in your eyes."

"Well then, my eyes lie. Because I do not like Jay Hogart."

"Em…"

"No," Emma cut her off, then choked on her words, "Yeah. I do like him." Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Manny began to sob as well, "Emma, you don't need to apologize. You can't change how you feel. You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

Manny held her best friend in her arms and stroked her hair.

"I just… I just hate how I feel. I don't want to feel this way. I don't even know why I like him? I want to hate him like he hates me."

x

Jay walked into the Hogart homestead.

"Jason," a voice called to him, "Jason, is that you?"

It was his father. Jay ignored him and continued upstairs.

"You stop right there," his Mr. Hogart commanded him, "Where's Darcy?"

"It's none of your business where she is," Jay replied, angered.

"Don't take that tone with me. I never see you or Darcy anymore. It's not acceptable," his father said, getting up from the couch. He walked over to Jay.

"Don't you fucking touch me," Jay warned him, "You're not going to hurt me or Darcy anymore. I'm not the same kid you used to push around. I'm not afraid to kick the shit out of you."

"I expected more respect than that. Get the fuck out of my house!"

Jay's eyebrows furrowed, "Done. I'm gone."

Jay's POV

_I have nowhere to go. I mean maybe Alex's but her mom's a prostitute. There are guys over there every night. I can't go there. Emma's. Emma's place? Am I kidding? There is no way that I'm staying with Greenpeace._

Before he knew it, he was dialing her phone number.

"Hello." It was Emma.

"Hey Green—I mean Emma. Hey, this is a long-shot, but could I crash at your place tonight?"


	6. Skipping School

Emma was stunned. Jay wanted to stay at her place?

"Hello?" Jay croaked.

"Oh…um… why my place? Why not Alex's? Or yours, for that matter?" She responded.

"Yes or no?"

"Fine. Come by around 10. My parents will be sleeping by then."

She hung up the phone.

Emma's POV

_Jay is coming over. This is weird. Really weird._

She was nervous, but excited. She put on a light blue tank top, matching sweatpants, and curled the ends of her hair.

"Em, why is my curling iron on?" Spike asked.

Emma made up an excuse, "Just experimenting with some new hairstyles."

Spike speculated, "Well, unplug it when you're done. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night watching TV."

Emma flipped thru the channels, "Nothing on. Just crap." She finally decided on Halloween H2O. _It's something to watch._

Her eyes closed for a split second, until she heard a knock at the door. She jumped up, and walked to the door.

"Hey," she motioned for Jay to come in, "This is it."

Jay stepped in and looked around the room, "Not bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay. You can sleep on my bed downstairs; I'll sleep on the couch."

He nodded. She led him downstairs, and flipped on the light switch, "Here ya go."

x

**5:32 AM**

Jay's POV

_I cannot believe I'm at Emma's house. In her bed. These sheets even smell like her. She probably thinks she's a good influence on me. Probably thinks she can "change" me. That's not gonna happen._

Jay tossed and turned. Emma's bed was comfortable, but he had a lot on his mind.

He got up, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. The TV was practically blaring. Jay sat down next to the sleeping Emma as he guzzled down the water. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He grabbed the remote to turn down the volume, but accidentally hit the volume + button, causing her to flinch and sit up.

x

Emma rubbed her eyes and stared at the hazy persona in front of her. It was Jay.

"What are doing up so early?" she inquired.

Jay threw Emma a pillow, "Can't sleep," he turned the sound down.

Emma positioned the pillow under her head, "Ick. 5:38? You seem like the person who'd sleep in."

"Usually, but not today."

"Figures… I need coffee."

Jay was amused, "Since when does 'Little Miss Save the World' drink coffee?"

"Coffee _helps _the environment, don't you know?" She replied. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm not a big drinker. My body is a temple."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. No doubt, Jay was a big drinker when it came to the alcoholic beverages.

"Oh, could I get a hearing on that?" He said, holding a hand up to his ear, "Nelson actually finds something I said funny?"

She elbowed him mischievously.

Jay smirked. Emma _could _be cool. All she needed was to loosen up a bit.

x

"You owe me a ride," Emma told Jay, as she seized her backpack.

Jay yawned, "Before 10?"

"I give you a place to stay; you give me a ride…"

"Let's skip."

"Yeah. That's gonna happen. Wouldn't Alex just be thrilled?"

"It's not like we're doing anything. Besides, she doesn't need to know."

Emma threw a sweater on, "Fine. Gimme a sec."

She went upstairs and quickly put on a denim mini-skirt and brushed her teeth.

Jay put his on his hat and of course, his beloved sunglasses.

"Why do you always wear those hats? You have good hair," Emma asked.

Jay's eyes widened, "I have good hair?"

"Don't let it go to your head," she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the stairs creaked. "Emma…" It was Spike.

Emma snatched Jay and pulled him downstairs, "Stay here," she said.

He grinned. _That irresistible smile. _He thought this whole scenario was entertaining.

She hurriedly headed back upstairs, "Hey mom."

Spike was puzzled, "Who were you talking too, Em?"

"The TV, this show is totally stupid."

"You're up pretty early. Need a ride to school?"

"Uh… no. I'm going to Manny's in a few minutes so we can get a head start on walking."

"Okay then, sweetie. Snake and I are taking Jack to his little friend's house this afternoon. We'll be home around 5. There are leftovers in the fridge."

Emma sighed, "Okay, mom," she led Jay to the door, and the two snuck out.

x

"Where to, Sweetie?" Jay popped some gum in his mouth. He smirked at the obviously annoyed look on her face.

Emma looked at Jay, "Wherever."

"We need to stop at my place."

x

Emma had been waiting outside 20 minutes. She was beginning to worry.

She got out of the orange civic and closed the door. She knocked on the door of the Hogart residence. No one answered. She knocked again. No reaction. At last, she got up the nerve to turn the door knob and walk inside.

Emma looked around, "Jay?" It was quiet as a tomb.

A few beer bottles were scattered across the living room floor, the paint on the walls were chipped, the kitchen sink leaked. Emma's place was a palace compared to this.

Suddenly, Jay came running downstairs, "Emma, what are you doing in here!"

A voice called from behind him, "Jason! Come back here now!"

Jay gently, but swiftly, got himself and Emma out the door and into the car.

x

Emma studied Jay, "What happened to your lip?" she questioned, noticing the large cut.

He didn't answer her, "So, what are we going to do for the next 15 minutes? Nothing's open yet."

"We could--,"

He interrupted her, "My dad's an alcoholic."

"Oh," she looked at Jay, "Was that him? Is that why your lip's all swollen?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"I feel that I'm entitled to it," she said, not taking her eyes off him.

x

**The Dot…**

"Your turn," Jay said. He took a sip of his coke.

Emma looked at him suspiciously, "My turn for what?"

"I tell you something about myself, you tell me something about you."

She crossed her arms, "Hmmm… I was once held at gunpoint…"

"I'm talking about something not _everyone _knows."

"Well, I don't want to give you license to mock me for the rest of my life."

Jay popped a fry into his mouth, "What is said here, stays here. Besides, I don't exactly want the whole school to know about my dad."

Emma hesitated, "Well… my dad is crazy."

"Like crazy as in… Rick crazy?"

"No, I mean literally. When my mom was pregnant with me, his parents wouldn't let him be part of my life… so he jumped off a bridge."

"Are you sure he wasn't crazy before he jumped?"

She laughed, "Yeah. But we don't really know if he jumped or fell. After that, he suffered severe brain damage."

"Is it possible that you inherited that brain damage?" He smirked.

Emma threw a fry at him, "You're making fun of me!"

Jay held his hands up in surrender, laughing, "I'd be much too scared to tease a crazy person."

She giggled.

"So who else knows about this?" He asked.

"The Jeremiah's… my mom's high school friends… Craig."

"Manning? Go figure."

Emma looked at him in surprise, "What problem do you have with Craig?"

"Not much. He's just everywhere. All the time."

She rolled her eyes and threw another fry at him. This time, he caught it in his mouth.

She clapped her hands, "Impressive."

**I need reviews, people! I haven't gotten that many… (**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed it. I appreciate it.**

_**Next Chapter: Tragedy Strikes**_


End file.
